I Love You
by Nile.Befall
Summary: Mei Mei is having a baby with Dashan but when he is killed by Mei mei's father its up to Beylin temple to protect her and her child
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that contains abuse, love, comfort and flashbacks. This is a story about Dashan is killed by Mei mei's father after Mei mei falls pregnant with Dashan's baby can beylin temple protect her and her unborn child before its too late, and may contain some bad words**

Mei Mei went to the bathroom with a test, she sighed and panted sweat ran down her face. "Please" she begged and kept calm. Suddenly she looked at the test and it was Positive she was pregnant. "DASHAN, DASHAN" Mei mei cried as she threw her arms around Dashan.

Dashan looked and hugged her "Whats up" he smiled as he looked at her. Mei mei smiled and gave him the test "Im having a baby" she smiled. Dashan smiled "Mei mei thats great" he said as he kissed her head.

Dashan smiled and kissed her lips "Hey sweetie im gonna go home and pick some stuff up and i'll be right back" he smiled as she walked home. Mei mei pick her pink cell phone and rang her father "What now" a crawl voice said. Mei mei smiled and yelled "DADDY IM HAVING A BABY" she smiled. Her father raised his voice "WHO IS THE FATHER" he shouted. Mei Mei smiled "My boyfriend Dashan" she smiled.

Mei mei's father hung up on her and he grab a knife "This is what you get you little bastard" he said as he saw Dashan. Dashan did not see him come up behind him and then he felt something go into his back. He fell to the ground and saw a shadow and he was gasping for air. "Good bye little Dashan" he smiled as he stab him more that 10 times till he was dead.

back at the temple Mei mei was sitting with Aguma "Dashan has been gone for 1 sour" she said looking at him. Aguma sweat drop "You mean hour right" he said calmly. Mei mei nodded and smiled "yep of course" she said getting up to get some food.

two later there was a phone call on the Beylin Temple phone Bao got up to take it "Beylin Temple bao speaking" he said trying to yawn. Then Bao face change his eyes trying not to water "Oh thats terrible" he chocked. The others looked at him as he put the phone down. "Whats up bao" Chao xin asked. Bao then broke down in tears.

"Chiyun wants to know why your crying" Chiyun asked Bao. Bao looked up "Dashan Wang is dead" he said as tears fell from his eyes. It was not long before Mei mei ran to her room slaming the door shut.

It was a sad night at Beylin Temple everyone found it hard to sleep but Mei mei found it most hard to sleep "My poor baby" she cried.

Aguma listen by Mei mei door "Baby what does she mean" he asked himself before going back to his own room.

**sorry if its not good i hope you liked it :)**


	2. Chapter 2 If Tears could bring you back

**hey guys part 2 here sorry its late**

Mei Mei cried all night she could not even close her eyes. "Please come back" she cried rubbing her stomach. Aguma and Bao were by her door listen "I know how she feels when my mother and father were killed" Bao sighed. Aguma nodded "One off us should go in" he said looking at Bao. Bao then looked "WAIT...WHAT...WHY...ME" he yelled as he waved his arms then smacking his funny bone. Aguma look "Your good with ladies you used to have a crush on Mei mei" Aguma said teasing the younger boy.

Bao blsuhed "WHAT" he said jumping back. Aguma was about to make him blush more when Mei mei open the door "HUH MEI MEI" they both said as they jump. Mei Mei looked at them both "Im Having a baby" she sniffed. Bao smiled "Wow thats amazing" he smiled. Aguma rubbed her back "who's the dad" he smiled. Mei Mei took a deep breath and sighed "Its.." She tried saying. Bao and Aguma looked "Its who" Bao asked. Mei Mei then broke down crying before hugging Aguma "ITS DASHAN ITS HIM" she yelled and cried.

Aguma rubbed her back "Hey its ok" he said kindly. Bao looked at her "Its ok you'll have me, Aguma and" Mei Mei then cut bao "MY BABY WONT EVEN BE WITH ME" she screamed and cried. Bao then looked "Of course he will" Bao said as he smiled rubbing her back.

Mei mei looked "My father said to me as eye came 16 he would never help me" Mei Mei then sniffed. Bao looked confused. Aguma sighed "She means I" he said.

Later that day Mei Mei walked around town she looked at People "Hey look" said boy. "Thats Dashan's girl friend" said a young girl "She looks brave even tho her boyfriend was only killed" said a man. another man nodded "I know people say she takes after her father a brave man he was" he said looking at Mei mei. Mei mei put a fake smile on and ran to the park and sighed, Mei Mei sat by a tree when her and Dashan first kissed. "I miss you" she cried.

Back at the Temple all the others were talking "She went to the market" Bao said eatting some rice. Chiyun looked "WHY DID YOU NOT GO AS WELL" he shouted. Bao looked "WAIT WHAT" he said spitting out his rice. Aguma and Chao xin just walked out to look for her "Where could she be" asked Chao xin. Aguma looked "I'll search the park you search the market" he said as Chao xin nodded.

Mei Mei began walking when felt dizzy and breathless her eyes were puffy and red from crying "I miss you Dashan" she said as he looked weak. "Its mei mei" said a girl at the age of 17. "Does she look ok" asked a boy as he took a sip of soda. "She prob upset from her Boyfriend being killed" said a girl out loud.

Mei Mei then fainted and people ran to her aid "I'll call for an ambulance" Said a man. "She looks pale" said a lady holding her 4 year old boy back.

**So what do you think is wrong with Mei mei and now its voting time **

**Who should help Mei Mei with the new baby **

**Who will Mei Mei's father tell first out off beylin.**


End file.
